


Without a Summer

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Candy Canes, Community: fic_promptly, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Food Kink, M/M, Object Insertion, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the fic_promptly request; Author's choice, author's choice, pucker up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without a Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juliet316](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/gifts).



Jeff has to work late. It’s the end of the month and orders are piling up because they’re short staffed at the office. Jared tries to be understanding, these things do happen from time to time, but it’s Christmas Eve for goodness sakes! 

His daddy should be at home with him opening up gifts and enjoying delicious hot chocolate and cookies while doing some much needed snuggling. He should also have the enjoyment of bending Jared over his lap and spanking him while Jared moans like a naughty boy. Jeff shouldn’t be crunching numbers in a stuffy office going over end of the month reports...he should be at home enjoying the company of his submissive. 

When Jeff calls, Jared tries not to whine into the phone but he can’t help it. “Daddy, when are you coming home?” He pouts and mopes, and doesn’t care that he sounds like a whiny little boy. All day long he has been having naughty daydreams, thinking of Jeff slowly sinking balls deep into him, not a hard fuck like they normal enjoy, but instead a slow, grinding gyrate, making love by the fire, Daddy's lips on his neck kissing soft and sweet as Jeff's hips piston lazily slow. 

Thankfully Jeff promises to be home soon. Jared’s face lights up with a delightful dimple smile as he bounces happily in place. “I can’t wait to see you, daddy! I’m going to have a kinky surprise for you when you get here. I love you!” 

Jeff’s heart flutters and his cock twitches. “I love you too, baby boy.” 

Exactly half-a-hour later he walks in the door, sighing, so damn happy to finally be home. He has the next three days off work which means him and Jared can spend some much needed time together. The thought of having Jared all to himself and doing with his sub as he pleases has naughty thoughts coming to Jeff’s mind. He gets a shock, and a very pleasurable surprise, when he walks into the bedroom...Jared is on the bed, nude and beautiful, face down and ass up, fucking a yummy sweet candy cane in and out of his pretty pink hole. 

Jeff is awestruck by the sight and he gets so hard so fast he becomes dizzy. “Well, my, my,” he purrs lustfully as he walks over to the bed, standing beside it and grinning sinfully. “This is quite a pleasant surprise, baby.” 

Jared wiggles his bottom, clenching around the candy cane stuffed in his pucker, a coy smiling on his soft lips. “I wanted your welcome home to be a memorable one, Daddy.” He twists his fingers in the bed sheets and wiggles his bottom in a tempting offer as pinpricks of pleasure tingle between his thighs. Jeff chuckles fondly, sure he won’t be forgetting this night for a long time. 

“Well you succeeded. Now what ever should I do with you?” He teases a finger around the rim of Jared’s sticky hole, watching the little pucker clench around the candy cane. He wants to pull that candy cane out and feast on his baby boy’s yummy sweet hole, wants to eat Jared out until he’s a writhing whimpering mess of pleasure. Jared seems to know what he wants, and is eager for it as well, because he wiggles his bottom again, a silent asking for pleasure. 

Jeff’s not giving in that easily; his baby boy has to earn it. He trails his finger over Jared’s eager hole, watching it cling to the red and white candy cane. “Tell Daddy what you want, Jared. I want to hear you beg.” 

He bites down on his bottom lip and groans when Jeff grips the candy cane and fucks the treat in, and out, of him. Jared’s eyes plead as he moans, “Jeff, please, eat me out. Please daddy; lick my sweet little hole. Look at how hungry my hole is, daddy, it wants you to eat it all up. Please, daddy, please.”

Jared’s in the mood to get rimmed and fucked until he can’t think straight, its clear by his tone; the tiny plead is not nearly enough begging but it will do for now, Jeff decides. 

After all, he has three full days with Jared and he plans on enjoying every single second, from burying his face between the cheeks of Jared’s ass and feasting on his sweet peppermint-flavored hole , to stuffing him full of his cock and fucking him raw until Jared is crying and begging, and moaning with pleasure. 

Kneeling behind Jared, he grips two mounds of soft flesh and parts them, gazing at the pink hole. He tugs the candy cane out, smirking when Jared whines softly, and he sets the treat aside, puckering up his wet lips, Jeff leans in and goes to down eating Jared's pretty pink, sweet boypussy. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/186596.html?thread=8067044#cmt8067044)


End file.
